films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Giraffe
The giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) is an African even-toed ungulate mammal, the tallest living terrestrial animal and the largest ruminant. Its species name refers to its camel-like appearance and the patches of color on its fur. Its chief distinguishing characteristics are its extremely long neck and legs, its horn-like ossicones, and its distinctive coat patterns. It is classified under the family Giraffidae, along with its closest extant relative, the okapi. The nine subspecies are distinguished by their coat patterns. The giraffe's scattered range extends from Chad in the north to South Africa in the south, and from Niger in the west to Somalia in the east. Giraffes usually inhabit savannas, grasslands, and open woodlands. Their primary food source is acacia leaves, which they browse at heights most other herbivores cannot reach. Giraffes are preyed on by lions; their calves are also targeted by leopards, spotted hyenas, and wild dogs. Adult giraffes do not have strong social bonds, though they do gather in loose aggregations if they happen to be moving in the same general direction. Males establish social hierarchies through "necking", which are combat bouts where the neck is used as a weapon. Dominant males gain mating access to females, which bear the sole responsibility for raising the young. The giraffe has intrigued various cultures, both ancient and modern, for its peculiar appearance, and has often been featured in paintings, books, and cartoons. It was classified by the International Union for Conservation of Nature as Least Concern, but has been extirpated from many parts of its former range, and some subspecies are classified as Endangered. Nevertheless, giraffes are still found in numerous national parks and game reserves. Giraffes are several species of is a genus of even-toed ungulate mammals, the tallest living terrestrial animals and the largest ruminants. The Giraffe species is unique to the African plains, but the species also exists with the inner dimension of "Jumanji". Behaviour Giraffes generally prefer to graze within open savannahs or woodlands although some can live in desert areas. A characteristic trait of Giraffes is their unique ability to browse on the highest twigs on tree tops, which are important sources of calcium and protein to sustain the Giraffe's growth rate. Giraffes generally live together in groups, although with few social bonds. Most of the time groups of Giraffes consist mainly of mothers and their young, although mixed sex groups have occurred. Should they feel threatened in the realm of "Jumanji", they may stampede together with other animals. Appearances In the animated series, Giraffes are shown to live with the inner jungle dimension of "Jumanji", also being portrayed as having sharp teeth despite being vegetarians. In "The Price", when "Jumanji" decided to end some of it's wildlife to Brantford, a Giraffe appeared as part of the stampede of "Jumanji" animals that rampaged through town. In "Master Builder", a Giraffe was feeding on some leafs whilst Ibsen made his nightly announcements, proving it was part of the "organic trash" and not a creation of Ibsen's. In "Love on the Rocks", a group of Giraffes were turned to stone by Flint and added to his garden of petrified animals. In "The Red and the Black", a Giraffe survived the flood which drove Alan, Judy and Peter out of Alan's treehouse and down river to the Ant kingdoms. In "Armageddon" , a Giraffe was seen on Van Pelt and Trader Slick's boat. It is unknown if it survived going over the falls. In "Who Am I?", when residential "Jumanji" animals and people they had their minds swapped, a Giraffe appeared out of some bushes and appeared to be affectionately licking people until they realised it had it's mind swapped with a Snake. Continuity Giraffes did not appear in the 1995 film, but are often incorrectly depicted on some promotional materials, such as home media cover artwork. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Animals Category:Mammals